Bands Are Cool
by MooseWithAnArmyAndA.TARDIS
Summary: Basically- Eleven, Amy, River, and Rory have made a band. But *gasp* They need a drummer? Who do they choose...? TEN. And eventually Jack joins too and they have a merry little band. (Stupid idea, but give it a chance... please?) R&R people. Requests are accepted! *winkwinknudgenudge*
1. Chapter 1-My Immortal

First DW FanFic

Don't... Don't eat me now. *Offers cookie. I give cookies for a lot of things. And Lokies. And Loki cookies. (Or a cookie of your choice, shaped like anyone and any flavour.* M'kay, so not much to say except son requests are accepted. (This is kinda AU, and is like a series of one-shots, just all with the same kind of plot.)

Doctor and Amy can sing, Rory can't (I still loge you Rory.) and River... River does what she wants.

DISCLAIMER-... Why on Earth would you think I owned Doctor Who? If I did why would I be writing fanfiction? I'd rather be in Doctor Who than owning it. Just sayin'.

("- Talking

'- Singing )

DW~•~•~•~•~•

My Immortal

Amy spun around the small square, where one of the best songs music videos was recorded. It seemed so beautiful in just this one small street square. The fountain in the middle bubbled happily, and the TARDIS was parked in the corner of the square. The Doctor was watching Amy spin around, before she leaped onto the stone ledge of the fountain.

'I'm so tired of being here.' She sung, her voice spiraling through the empty clearing. The Doctor looked at her, recognizing the song as soon as the first phrase left her lips. 'Suppressed by all my childish fears.'

'And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here...' Amy started to slowly walk around the ledge. 'And it won't leave me alone.' She finished the verse, and was about to be done with singing, when the Doctor lept upon the ledge and surprisingly began singing too.

'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that-' He continued, when Amy joined. 'Time cannot erase.'

'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.' Amy sang the chorus with delight, while she and the Doctor slowly made their way around the fountain.

'You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me!' The Doctor sang the second verse, and Amy smiled. He had a nice voice.

'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real. There's just too much that time cannot erase!' They both sang together, still balancing on the ledge.

'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.' Amy sang again, jumping off the ledge. 'I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone.'

'And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!' The Doctor cut her off, singing the climax of the song. The song, already being very emotional, brought back memories of past companions... And Rose. But he didn't want to dwell on her right now. The Doctor jumped off the ledge.

'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.' They both sang together, heading back to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled as he opened the door, and Amy finished off the song.

'Me... Me... Me.' After the last note echoed to silence, the quietness settled down. The fountain's bubbling seemed louder than before.

The Doctor didn't think of how Rory could play piano, and River could do guitar. No, he didn't think how they could make a pretty darn awesome band.

But Amy did.

DW~•~•~•~•~•

A/N- Short, expect that! But hey! You have a plot somewhat.

Cookies will be given to followers, favorites, and reviews! (Hem. As mentioned before, I do take requests for the shape and flavour of cookie. But only reviews get that privilege. And they're virtual... Don't know how that'll taste.)

Requests for songs are accepted!

(Song: My Immortal, Evanescence) 


	2. Chapter 2- Bands Are Cool

Chapter Two- Bands Are Cool

"- Talking

'- Singing

DW~•~•~•~•

"You want us-" River gestured to the group of time travelers "to make a band?" She questioned, raising one of her thin eyebrows. Amy nodded.

"Yeah! I can sing, Rory plays piano, Doctor sing-" She said, before being cut off by said time lord.

"Who-oh. I can also play the guitar." He clarified, looking sternly at her. Amy rolled her eyes, and looked over at Rory.

"What do you say?" She asked, giving him a pathetic, pleading look.

"Ah- Sure." Rory said, then looking to the Doctor.

"Bands are cool." He smirked, and they all looked to River.

"Fine! I play guitar." She growled. The Doctor smiled, and fist bumped the air.

"Doctor. Are we just gonna randomly burst out in song?" Amy asked, and the Doctor looked down at her.

"Well. This is an AU-ish story, so the author can do whatever she wants. And since she is a huge fan of musicals- yes." He answered.

"Author? What do you mean by... Nevermind." River shook her head, confused at what the Doctor was saying. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Author fistbumped. Author then disapeared.

"Just one problem... We'll need a drummer." Amy frowned, looking crestfallen. They all thought for a moment, before the Doctor straightened up.

"I know! We just have to go back in time a bit to get him. Oh, and he's handsome. Amy, you are not allowed to fall in love with him. He's not like someone else I knew who would already be sleeping with you." The Doctor rambled, and River got what he was saying.

"But, Doctor... You're not allowed to do that!" She said, running up, her eyes wide.

"... Yes, I can because it's a slightly AU fic!" He said, exasperated. River just looked at him and sighed.

"Fine!" She gave up, holding up two hands in defeat.

"Awesome!" The Doctor cheered, and then started to jump around the controls.

Amy looked around. "Where are we going?!" She yelled over the TARDIS' noise.

"To visit a friend!"

DW~•~•~•~•

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor jumped and ran over to the door. "Why is he so excited?" Amy whispered to River. Rory was just listening.

"This man... Reminds him of himself." River answered.

The Doctor flung open the door. The man standing in front of it, arm poised as if about to knock, put down his arm. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Doctor. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice laced with a Scottish accent.

"I'm the Doctor, hi."

~••~••~

The Doctor and the man walked into the TARDIS. "Well, Eleven... Allons-y!"

DW~•~•~•~

A/N: Yep, Eleven can break the fourth wall. :3 And I'm sure you all guessed who the man was... It's kinda obvious. I'm gonna try to start putting links to the songs on my profile, but I haven't yet. I'll be sure to tell you guys.

Song requests are welcome- songs might not show up until later. Review or PM (I prefer review because then it's easier to just look. Make sure you put artist and title.)

Cookies to all.

All right, I have to do maths now. Fantastic... (And no, nine probably won't be showing up in this fic.)


	3. Chapter 3- Pain

Chapter Three- Bands Are Cool

A/N- Oh My Freaking God. Three reviews! Eep! I love you guys! Okay, so I'm gonna skip the whole- That's you from the past? And all that jazz... And go to about a week or two later. (As I said, it is a series of one-shot things.)

This song was requested (And good thing I absolutely love this song) Pain by Three Days Grace. Requested by GothicRockGirl (Guest). Hope you enjoy! :3

Oh, and the Doctor is eleventh. Ten is the Tenth doctor.

DW~•~•~•~•

Pain

Amy hadn't chosen a song yet. She was looking at a very long list, full of different genres. The Doctor sat to the side, playing his guitar lightly.

'Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...' He muttersang to himself, and all the sudden (Since they were in the room all the instruments were in) Ten began playing the drums, and River came in with playing. The Doctor began to play with her, and Amy walked over, stopping them.

"Doctor, I don't know this song." She whispered, and he shrugged.

"Then... I have a SOOOLLLLOOO!" He said, and began to strum again, and the rest of the band picked up. Amy crossed her arms and went to join Rory on the piano bench, where he was now managing to play along with little melodies.

'You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one, I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work, trust me, And take my hand when the lights go out you'll understand... Oh.' The Doctor leaped into the air as Ten hit the drums.

The Doctor landed with a thud that you couldn't hear over his singing. 'Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! Pain- Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!' He strode around a little bit, and Amy sighed. She was getting bored.

'Anger and agony are better than misery, trust me, I've got a plan when the lights go up you'll understand... Hm.' He sang, and then began to play his guitar again. 'Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing... Rather feel pain!' The Doctor walked over to Ten, who was happily drumming.

'I know' The Doctor sang.

'I know' Ten echoed.

'I know'

'I know'

'I know that you're wounded. You know, you know, I'm always here for you, I know, I know that you'll thank me later...' He walked over to his main spot again.

''Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! 'Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! 'Pain! Without love! Pain- can't get enough! Pain! I like it rough, cos I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!

'Rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain!' The Dpctor finished the song's last note by sliding on the floor like the stereotypical rockstar. The instruments faded out, and they all eventually began to trickle out. But not before Ten stopped by the Doctor.

"You know... This could actually work, Me." He said.

"Yeah... I'm the one who came up with the idea." The Doctor said (Amy went "Hey!" from her corner again looking at the list), smiling.

"Ah... Well, I best be leaving the room."

DW~•~•~•~

A/N-

Review I want to answer-

WereSarah21- Thanks... I guess? O-O And, oh yeah, I hadnt thought about how he was in a band. But I remembered he played keyboard, which is why he plays piano here. Maybe Rory'll sing at some point. (And I knew that was Rory... Just saying... Uhm... *Awkward*)

Requests are welcome, hate is not.

Cookies to-

Klowee1

GothicRockGirl (Guest)

(Guest)

WereSarah21

Oh, and If you do happen to leave some flames... I WILL BURN PARIS WITH THEM. BE MINE OR BURN. (I think I've been listening to too much Disney... Actually just Hellfire... (._. ) )

I will try to update daily, this is just... I wrote it so I put it up... 


	4. Chapter 4- Safe & Sound

Chapter Four- Bands Are Cool

DW~•~•~•~•

Amy had finally decided what song she wanted to sing. (Yay!) She ran through the TARDIS' endless halls into the main control room. "Doctor!" She yelped, getting his attention. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and they ran back to the band room.

'I remember tears streaming down your face, When I said, "I'll never let you go", When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight' She sung softly, and the Doctor grabbed an acoustic guitar and began to strum the staccato notes. Rory, who had been sitting at the piano, began to play the melody along with Amy's voice. River played small chords when the chorus began.

'Just close your eyes, The sun is going down, You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound' Amy continued to sing softly. The guitar's part crescendoed, and then became soft again.

'Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire, The war outside our door keeps raging on, Hold on to this lullaby, Even when the music's gone'

'Gone' The Doctor joined in softly, letting Amy over power him. He cut out again right before the chorus.

'Just close your eyes, The sun is going down, You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound' Amy sung, and then stopped singing with the band.

"How was that?" She asked, and Ten looked around.

"I didn't get to play." He sighed, and then Eleven waltzed over.

"Next song you will, okay? Don't be a whiner."

~•~•~•

A/N- I HAVEN'T UPDATED. SORRYSORRYSORRY. Oh, I have another story, if y'all wanna read that. Okay, BYEE. (Have any of you guys seen Les Misérables? I love it.)


	5. Chapter 5- Thoughtless

Chapter Five

A/N- OH MY JESUS I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY I CANNOT UPDATE DAILY THIS ISNT HAPPENING.

But- You all are so lovely. I think I should have a chapter were I guest star (maybe later in the story) and sing a song about MY FEELINGS. Or my OTP... Whichever.

Disclaimer- Hey. Yeah, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the TARDIS wouldn't have changed, the Doctor's outfit wouldnt have changed, and Amy and Rory would still be here with us. :'(

Chapter Five (I think?)

~•~•~

Thoughtless- Korn

The Doctor spun around in the chair, laughing. He was unnaturally happy today, but that was okay. It was good to be happy, right? His guitar was perched against the railing around the controls.

Amy danced into the room, Rory following behind. "So Doctor, have you thought of another song?" She asked, and said man stopped spinning.

"Yes, I have!" He said cheerfully. "Come along Ponds!" He called as he pranced down the hallway, guitar in hand.

"RORY PIANO! NOW!" He yelled, and Rory quickly sat at the upright piano and looked at the music the Doctor threw at him.

Rory sighed and began to play the soft tune. The Doctor smiled, and Ten grabbed his drumsticks.

'All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, No, you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming' He sang softly when suddenly the drums drummed out a few beats before the guitars, piano, and drum parts became more complicated.

Amy smiled. She walked up, and nudged the Doctor out of the way. 'Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies, Pushing all the mercy down, down, down, Wanna see you try to take a swing at me Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground' Amy sang, thinking about how she was bullied because of her "imaginary" friend.

'Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny, what the' The Doctor sang, and Authour didn't want to write the bad words so deal with it. ' you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me'

'All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, No, you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming' They both sang together, harmonizing. The Doctor sang lower while Amy sang it a few octaves higher. They decided to cut right to the bridge.

'All my friends are gone, they died, They all screamed and cried, I'm gonna take you down, gonna take you down, Gonna take you down, gonna take you down!' They sang, and Amy took a step back, letting the Doctor finish off the song.

'All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, No, you can try to tear me down ,Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming' He sang with emotion as the drums became louder, and the guitars noise so loud you could feel the vibrations.

'All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, No, you can try to tear me down,Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!'

~•~•~•~

A/N- The first two chapter songs are on my profile if you want an easy shortcut to find the songs. If you know them already- AWESOME!

ALSO IMPORTANT!- I'm gonna try weekly updates now, this might be better. No specific day, but if a chapter isn't up in between each Sunday to Saturday, then you can come yell at me asking where's the chapter.

Until next time...

~My nightmares are ready, are your guardians?


	6. Chapter 6- The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter Six

A/N- I think weekly updates will do. Love you all, I'm not kidding. LET ME LOVE YOU... I mean what?

~•~•~•~

"What we going to call the band?" Amy asked, and they pondered for a second. Eleven and Ten slowly looked at eachother and smiled.

"The Pantheon Of Discord." They said in unison. They hive fived and cheered. Amy rose an eyebrow.

"I like it." Rory said before Amy could say anything. She pouted.

"Fine."

River walked back into the room, and sat down. "Okay, so what happened?"

"We have a band name now."

~••~••~••~

Somehow, Rory got hold of an organ. Then, he played the tune... And the band jumped in. They were standing on a stage the Doctor conjured up in the TARDIS... and smoke covered the stage.

'In sleep he sang to me, I dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again? For now I find-' Amy sang, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. 'The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind...'

The Doctor strode onstage, wearing a simple suit with his red bowtie. 'Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet- and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!' He sang, and Amy and him stood in front of each other.

'Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear... I am the mask you wear.' Amy sang.

'Its me they hear!' The Doctor cut her off to sing. Ten was having a fantastic time at the drums.

'Your/My spirit and My/your voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind!' They both sang, the Doctor taking the lower, powerful part- Amy taking the higher, more graceful part.

'Beware the Phantom of the Opera!' The whole band sang, their voice ranging from high soprano to low bass.

'In all your fantasies, You always knew... That man and mystery...' The Doctor sang, and Amy stepped up again.

'Were both in you.'

'And in this labyrinth, where night is blind- The phantom of the opera is here/there inside your mind!' They both sang, their voices blending together.

'He's there the Phantom of the Opera! Beware the Phantom of the Opera!'

"Sing for me!" The Doctor said, and Amy began vocalizing as Ten began to hit the drums faster, and letting loose.

Then the song was over. Ten sighed and put his drumsticks down. "I think... I think I'll go rest..."

~••~••~

A/N- Do I have any fellow Phangirls here? *calls out into crowded room* HELLO!

I used the Nightwish version of this amazingly spectacular song by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I freaking love that man, he gave my life a purpose. O-O Heh...

Requests! Requests! I love me some requests! Any song! Don't matter what genre!

So, if I don't get any more requests (Any more- I only got one) I'll say this story will have around thirty chapters, the last ones already written out- heheheh.

Thanks to-

Wall With A Fez- Of course you can have those cookies! (.*.) (.*.) (.*.) Happy Birthday. And thanks to you, WE HAVE A BAND TITLE. Tell you what, for giving me a band name... I- do you have a Tumblr?

~••~••~

Steve, if you are reading this, I'm dying... I used Phantom... asdfghjkl.


	7. Chapter 7- The Sound of Drums

Sound of the Drums

A/N- This wonderful chappie was requested by my lovely reviewer- flipnotejoe11. *Claps* I love requests you guys! And I am getting back into the swing of things with this story, I had some stuff going on, mainly listening to this sing a million times BECAUSE OH MY FREAKING GOD GUYS IT'S JUST AMAZING. *Tips hat* Onward!

~•~•~

The Sound of the Drums- Chameleon Circuit

~•~•~

'Can you hear them... They're coming... They're in the signal... They're in my head...' The Doctor slowly sang, and slowly the beating of Ten's drums became louder. It was four beats, over and over. Ten had, at first, rejected doing the song, because it brought back bad memories.

'Is it only me? Am I the only one to be called? This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world.' The Doctor sang, quite ironically actually. Amy sat beside Rory, who was dealing with the synthesizer since the piano wasn't needed in this song. River and the Doctor continued playing on guitar, the four beats repeating.

'Rule the universe as a Master of your fate. Can you hear the drums? Don't try to fight them; it's too late.' Ten seemed excited for something- but Eleven continued singing.

'Each Timelord child, Approaches the eye, Forced to behold the vortex, To be inspired or run, But as I gazed into the vastness of time, I heard the sound of drums.'

Amy frowned, because the beat kept going... The song sounded strange... Like it was almost about them.

'Can you hear them? They're coming They're in the signal, they're in my head. Can you hear them? They're coming They're in the signal, they're in my head.' River knew yet didn't know what the song was about...

'In professor's guise, Oh Doctor, Doctor, you have healed me. You are not alone, It took you far too long to see me. Now I lay in your arms, Mortally wounded in your care. I'll leave you here forever, Last of the Timelords once again.' Eleven smiled at Ten, who winked. Amy wwas now perplexed- how was this song about the Doctor?

Ten opened his mouth and started to sing into the microphone that had been conveniently placed In the drum set. 'Don't leave me now, Think of all we've done together, Think of all the vanquished foes, Think of all we could be.'

'It would be hell for me, imprisoned here forever, with you.' Eleven sang, and Ten overlapped his last word.

'Don't, please, you've got to, please, we're the only ones left, please-' Ten took a breath.

"Just regenerate!" Ten successfully screamed into the mic, earning an approved glanced from basically everyone.

'Can you hear them (In my dreams they're calling) They're coming (And every waking moment) They're in the signal (I heard the vortex calling) They're in my head.' Eleven and Ten sang, Ten singing the background.

'Can you hear them? (I heard the sound) They're coming (The sound of drums) They're in the signal'

' They're in my head!' Eleven finished, and everyone took a breath. Ten clambered over to Eleven, and they hugged then high fived.

~•~•~

"So how'd you know that song?" Ten asked Eleven later that night.

"Ah, I know people from other dimensions." Eleven said. Ten raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not allowed to talk about, fourth wall breakage and everything."

~•~•~

A/N- Tada! I love you guys. 


	8. Chapter 8- Lost in Paradise

Lost in Paradise

A/N- This chapter is for Sharpie the Derp [btw, your last review wasn't mean. ;)]

Lost in Paradise by Evanescence [which I adore].

~•~•~

Lost in Paradise

~•~•~

Rory sat at the grand piano, in the empty room. Flipping through the stack of paper, he found a song he'd think about learning to play.

He got up and left the room, to go find Amy and the Doctor. Ten had been sitting at the drum set, unnoticed by Rory. He slipped to the piano, and looked at it. He made a noise of approval and slinked back to the drums just as the rest of the group burst in.

"-And then I was like 'No, Ten.' and he was like-" Eleven kept talking even as the group turned to him.

"Doctor!" Rory and Amy exclaimed, as River went over to the gutair area and picked up her electric one. Rory went over to the piano, and picked up the sheet music.

"Here." He gave it to Eleven and Amy, who looked at it.

"Oh I love this song!" Eleven exclAimed and moved over to grab his acoustic, when Rory stopped him.

"Uh, I was thinking that just Amy could sing this...?" Rory trailed off. Eleven blinked at him.

"Actually, Rory, I think Eleven should sing this with Amelia." Ten said from his spot at the drumset. Everyone jumped at his voice, they hadn't realized he was there. Eleven nodded. Rory sighed and grabbed the music back and went to the piano.

He began to play the soft, sorrowful notes. Then Amy began to sing. 'I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human. And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me... In me.'

The Doctor stepped up to his microphone. 'All the promises I made, just to let you down you believed in me but I broke it. And I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting- we've been falling for all this time... And now, I'm lost in paradise!'

The band began their part, blending into each other. 'As much as I'd like the past, not to exist,' Amy sang.

'It still does...' The Doctor and Amy sang together.

'And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here... I'm just as scared as you.' Amy continued.

'And I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting- we've been falling for all this time and now I'm lost in paradise!' Eleven looked around at Amy.

'Ooh...' Amy sang softly.

'Run away! Run away! One day we won't feel this pain anymore, take it all away! Shadows of you- cause they won't let me go! Until I have nothing left! And all I feel is this cruel wanting- we've been falling for all this time... And now, I'm lost in paradise... Alone- I'm lost in paradise.' The Doctor finished, and bowed his head as Rory played the last chord.

~•~•~•~

"Tell me... How did you break the forth wall?" Ten asked Eleven.

"I've already told you... I have friends in high places!" He said, exasperated.

Ten glared. "That means they're my friends too!" He whispered. Eleven shrugged.

"I made a paradox/fourth wall breakage when I went to go get you... So why can't I break other fourth walls?" Eleven got up and left, before the TARDIS started shaking again.

"Eleven where are we going?!" Ten shouted as he followed his older self.

"To find another friend!" Eleven shouted.

"Why?!"

"Because I can and we need another instrument!"

"What instrument?"

"ANOTHER GUITAR!"

"WE HAVE ENOUGH GUITARS!"

"No we dont!" Eleven shouted as the TARDIS landed. He rushed to the door. Ten followed behind.

Ten looked around Eleven's shoulders. His eyes widened when he saw who Eleven had went to go find.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

~•~•~

A/N- Because we all love Jack. :3 Anywho, thank you all so much for the reviews, and I wrote this just in time! I decided to try to start updating on Thursdays, since that seems to be the most common updating day for this story.

Keep the requests coming! [To the guest who requested a song that I haven't done yet because I'm to lazy to go and find your name- I will do it after next chapter.] I havent been putting the songs on my profile, I only have the first two. Oops. O-O Uh...


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Not Okay

A/N- I'm BAAACK! And actually on time! Well I had a chorus concert tonight, and I gots to sing a part from Memory- from Cats, and yeah that was fun.

Mizu Okami- Hey there! Yeah, I really like Evanescence (If you can't tell.) And LORD HE CAN SING. So here we give him a solo! And of course it'll be a good song, I do chose the best of the best for my band to sing!

XxXxX

Eleven waved at him. "Hey Jack." He said brightly. Jack raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand.

"Are you a companion of the Doctor?" Jack asked, looking behind him at Ten.

"Actually, no. Hi, I'm the Eleventh Doctor and right behind me is Ten!" Eleven stepped out of the way to show Ten.

Jack looked between them both. "Wow." He breathed.

~•~•~

Jack looked around, then when Ten nodded he stepped up to the mic. The band started tonplay the quick, yet somewhat sorrowful tune.

'Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?' Jack sang.

'I'm not okay,I'm not okay, I'm not okay, You wear me out.' Ten and Eleven both backed up as River and Eleven rocked out on guitars. Ten was playing the drums as he alwas did- fiercely. Rory somehow managed to fit an amazing piano part in it, and Amy sat by, seeing as she wasn't really needed.

"I really need to learn how to play an instrument..." She muttered, thinking how the only instrument she knew how to play was the flute and harp.

'What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?' Jack sang.

'I'm not okay!' Eleven and Ten harmonized, backing up Jack.

'I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means, to be a joke and look, another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!' Jack continued, smiling at his friends. He was kinda sad about the thought of Ten regenerating, but Eleven was attractive, so he wasn't complaining.

'I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay- You wear me out!' Jack and Ten both sang, and Eleven focused on his playing after having missed a note.

'Forget about the dirty looks, The photographs your boyfriend took, You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed!' Jack sang louder, and then the whole band quieted.

'I'm okay-I'm okay! I'm okay, now-' Jack sang, as Ten and Eleven echoed- 'I'm okay now!'

'But you really need to listen to me- Because I'm telling you the truth- I mean this, I'm okay!'

"Trust me." Jack said, looking straight at his Doctor.

'I'm not okay, I'm not okayWell, I'm not okay I'm not o-freakin'-kay' I'm not okay I'm not okay!' Jack finished, and he bowed his head as the music faded out.

"Wow Jack, you have a nice set of pipes!" Eleven complimented. Jack bowed mockingly and smiled.

"You guys do too, and wow, Ten you can drum!"

~•~•~

A/N- HAHAHA I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON TIME.

Okay... Requests are like those really soft sugar cookies with all that icing and sprinkles on them. Mmm...


	10. Chapter 10- My Heart Will Go On

Chapter Something of the other

A/N: Hey guys... Uh... Sorry for not updating in a while I had a lot going on the past two weeks... So yeah. But I was rewatching Smith & Jones from Series Three and when Tennant winked at Martha I was like AWHSKJOSJWONSODNOXJSKSJZSNOZASDFGGHKLLLLLLL. U_U True story.

I will get to the requests. I will get to the requests. Meeeeehhhh. Yeah, my internet's working bad, so I can't go onto YouTube to look up songs. -.-

~•~•~

"So, Jack how have you been?" Ten asked Jack.

"Fine. I see you've regenerated... That's sad..." Jack muttered the last word. Eleven shrugged.

"Still the same person... Kind of..." Eleven stated.

Jack looked up from his hands. "Yeah, okay. We should go sing now..."

~•~•~

Amy stepped into the spotlight, raising her flute to her mouth. She played a beginning to a song that sounded like a ship's whistle.

Ten wasn't at the drums yet. Instead, he stepped up to a microphone in a new spotlight. 'Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you...' He took a breath as Rory played the backround piano part now. 'That is how I know you go on... Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on... 'Near, far, where ever you are I believe that the heart does go on... Once more to open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on...'

Ten took a step to the side, taking his microphone stand with him. There was another one next to him, and Jack stepped up to it. 'Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go until were gone... Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on.'

Ten and Jack began to sing in unison 'Near, far, where ever you are- I believe that the heart will go on. Once more to open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on'

They both took steps back into darkness as Amy played the flute stronger now. Suddenly, River stepped into the spotlight and fog slowly began to drift onstage. The band suddenly played much louder now, led by Ten on the drums.

'You're here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on well stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on..!' She sang, and then they began to repeat the chorus.

'Near, far, where ever you are- I believe that the heart will go on. Once more to open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on...!' Ten, Jack, and River all sang as Amy finished up her flute solo.

~•~•~

A/N: This was not supposed to be a Ten/Jack chapter, unless you wanted it to be *wink wink*. I was originally gonna have just River sing this... But you know, I love Ten and Jack and they haven't had enough songs yet...

~Moose 


	11. Chapter 11- What Makes You Beautiful

Bands Are Cool- I LOST TRACK OF WHAT CHAPTER THIS IS. SUCK IT UP.

A/N- HOLY TARDIS OF GALLIFREY I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME THIS WILL HAPPEN. I NEED TO UPDATE MORE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. CRAPCRAPCRAP. I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS. FORGIVE ME.

in other news, I watched 'The End of Time' for the second time since I got it yesterday and cried like a baby and walked around the house with my shock blanket. So I'm in a very melancholy mood right now, it's storming out, reflecting said mood. per the few reviews that have occurred... Another character will come into the mix. Yay? but trust me, he is the absolute last to join... Probably not though... I honestly aren't sure. I'll explain more laters.

Par request, song title will now be in the begining!

Song: What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction

Also- have you noticed that this kinda has a plot now? EEP.

(About the song: It was one direction day two days ago, so deal. It's my celebration. Haters on One Direction get laughed at because it doesn't hurt.)

~••~••~••~

"NONONONONO." Ten stomped his foot, earning a glare from Eleven.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Eleven argued.

"But it's a boy band!"

"A good one!"

"Not really!"

"Shut up, it doesn't need drums. Besides, you ain't singing it!" Eleven bounced off into the direction of the band room, a very exasperated Ten following.

~•~•~•~

Eleven began the famous song, before leaning into the microphone. 'You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is eno-ough.'

'Every one else in the room can see it every one else but yo-ou.' Jack sang, his emotions ranging from slightly annoyed to extremely happy.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful!' Jack and Eleven sang.

Ten was pouting by the drums, not playing, but waiting to see if they held up their side of the bargain. That was, cutting the song in half.

'Na Na Na Na nanana Na Na' Eleven and Jack sang, while Eleven kept playing the guitar. He was the only instrument playing, which made for a rather unique sound.

They repeated the whole 'Na' thing again.

Eleven paused the playing as Jack sang- 'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful!'

Then Jack and Eleven began to harmonize. 'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful!'

'You don't know you're beautiful!' Eleven finished.

"Kay, Ten, we're done here!" And Eleven and Ten pranced out of the room.

~•~•~•~

Jack wandered about the halls, bored. He wasn't too far from the console room, and he just needed to clear his head.

Then he came across the body. It was a man, crouched with his hands above his head. He was wearing a black fluffy sweater thing, and had blonde hair.

"Hey." Jack said, causing the man to start and look up. Jack took a step back when he saw who it was. "You." He breathed, pulling his gun out.

~••~••~••~

A/N: This could very well be the shortest chapter ever. I got lazy. But hey! A new character, this is the last one I swear to Odin. *RAWR RAWR other fandom references.*

It probably isn't hard to guess who the new one is, but try... Whatever. Requests for songs, suggestions or ideas to use, and one chapter character appearances are welcomed.

-Moose 


	12. Chapter12-Ten & Master act like children

Bands Are Cool- Chapter Twelve

A/N: We have passed one thousand views! Wait, have I already said that? I forget get what I say, because time being all... Wibbly wobbly.

There isn't a song this chapter, this one is a plot-y chapter.

~••~••~••~

"You." Jack breathed before pulling his gun out. "Why are you here?"

The Master stood, and looked around. "I'm not sure." Jack narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun. "Oh, just put it away, Freak."

"I'm the Freak?" Jack asked, and the Master was about to say something, when Jack cut him off. "Come with me, we're going to see the Doctor." Jack grabbed the Master's wrist and began leading him back to the control room where the Doctors were lounging.

Eleven jumped up when Jack entered. "Jack! Hello... Oh." He looked at the Master. "Hi."

Ten stood up. "Master? But you're dead!" Ten looked at him. "How?"

Eleven looked at Author, who winked, and then Eleven was greatly confused. As was everyone else in the control room because Author was basically invisible except for to Eleven. "How did that happen?" Eleven asked.

"I dunno, it helps with this being AU, and all the fourth wall breakages I've already had." Author replied, before turning back to the story. The Master kinda glared at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him, so whatever. [A/N: I guess he can see me too.]

"Well, you never actually saw me die." The Master changed the subject, making it back to the topic of him still somehow being alive.

"We should force him to be in the band." River said, striding into the room. The Master glanced at her.

"Ah, that's River Song." Eleven said.

"Hm, no, because I for one can't sing." The Master said, smiling smugly.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT ABOUT TEN BUT HE'S REALLY GOOD!" Eleven burst. The Master looked over at him, frowning.

"No, I hope you understand that I will not sing."

"No, in this fic everyone sings, no matter what." Eleven stamped his foot, and the Master looked at him curiously.

"If I have to be in your band, then I want to drum." The Master crossed his arms.

"Na-ah-ah! I'm the drummer!" Ten exclaimed, looking over at his older self, brown eyes pleading.

"Well, I'm the one who has been tormented with the sound of drums for my whole life basically, so I drum."

"No, I drum because it's my TARDIS."

"Actually, technically, it's my TARDIS. it changed a bit." Eleven cut in.

"Shut up, no one cares!" The Master and Ten shouted at the same time. Eleven, looking a bit put out, began chewing nervously on his fingernail. He knew that they could fight very rough, and he didn't want that to happen to his TARDIS.

They contiuned bickering, and Eleven almost forgot what they were even fighting about. "GUYS!" Amy shouted, storming into the room. The room quieted. "What is going on in here?" She asked, quieter this time.

"He started it!" The Master pointed to Ten.

"Did not!" Ten exclaimed, crossing his arms and turning to the Master.

"Yes he did." The Master looked at Amy and nodded innocently. Eleven watched from a safe distance, ready to jump in if needed. He knew Amy would have it under control in a minute.

Amy pursed her lips slightly and narrowed her eyes at the Master. "Doctor, who is this?" She asked, turning to the older doctor. Eleven jumped, startled.

"Oh, that's The Master, or Harold Saxon some people call him."

"Harold Saxon?" Amy asked, looking at the man. "Name sound familiar, but I don't know. Probably some famous person from when I was growing up. I didn't pay attention to that kind of stuff, being bullied and all." She glared at Eleven after that.

It's was Ten's turn to be confused. "Why was she bullied?" He asked Eleven, who's eyes widened.

"No reason."

"That's not true, Doctor!" Amy smirked, because she really liked to make fun of Eleven. "He crashed into my yard with his TARDIS when I was a little girl."

Eleven groaned, because he hated himself for that. "He was acting funny, though, funnier than usual. He spat out gold dust I remember."

"Right after regeneration?" Ten asked, and Eleven nodded.

"He was hungry, so I had to cook him food, which he hated all of it. No apples, yogurt, beans, bacon, toast, none of it. Only fish fingers and custard."

"What?!" Ten exclaimed. Eleven shrugged.

"Anyway, after he looked at the crack in my wall, he said he'd be back after five minutes."

"But he wasn't." Ten ended the story. Amy nodded.

"So, I was convinced it was just a dream. That I had created the man. I wrote stories about him and was practically obsessed, and was bullied for it. Sad, right?" Amy finished.

Ten spun around on Eleven. "How long did you leave her for?"

"I dunno, a few years." Eleven shrugged.

"Right."

~•~•~•~

A/N: I don't even know anymore. I shall completely ignore my ship in this story. I shall IGNORE IT! Love the love!

Requests, reviews, suggestions all welcome! Don't be shy!

-Moose 


	13. Chapter 13- I Miss the Misery

Bands Are Cool

A/N: How have I not done a Halestorm song yet? Whaaaat? I love that band. I should temporiarly stop listening to Evanescence, because eventually I'm just gonna screw it all and do like ten of their songs. *It does not help the situation that I am completely obsessed with Evanescence and Amy Lee.*

I SHALL GET TO THE REQUESTS. Just... Sigh... I love you guys, I just need to find where I wrote them all down.

Song- I Miss The Misery~ Halestorm

~••~••~••~

It was a few days in the TARDIS after the Master had been discovered. He kept mostly to where he was given a room, next to the Doctors. They shared a room, with a bunk bed (because as Eleven stated "Bunk beds are cool".) River was across the hall from him, and Jack was on the other side. Amy and Rory actually got a room far away from the Master. Then there was all the empty companion's rooms. Neither of the Doctors touched them, except sometimes going into one to sulk.

Anyway, the Master was laying on his bed, hands behind his head, relaxing- kind of. He was trying to ignore the faint sound of drums- the TARDIS sort of blocked them off, and after escaping the time lock, they were dimmed to the corner of his mind. Maybe they weren't even there, but he was just imagining it because he had them so long.

That's when he heard it- the distant music. He groaned, because he had completely forgotten about their stupid band. They didn't even let the Master drum! He grabbed his pillow and burried his face into it, and let out a long scream.

~•~•~•~

'OOHHHH, I miss the misery!' Eleven sang, and then both he and Ten sang a lot of 'ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!'s, with Ten excitedly drumming, River and Eleven playing the guitar, and Rory playing the piano.

'I've been a mess since you stayed' Eleven sang and Amy did a small scale on her harp.' I've been a wreak since you changed, don't let me get in your way, I miss the lies and the pain, the fights that keep us' Eleven sang, and then Ten joined in with 'Aw-a-ake- I'm telling you!'

'I miss the bad things the way you hate me, I miss the screaming the way that you blame me! Miss the phone calls, when it's your fault, miss the late nights- don't miss you at all!' Eleven and Ten sang together.

'I like that kick in the fa-ace!' Eleven sang.

'And the things you do to me!' Ten began when Eleven finished his line.

'I love the way that it HURRRTS!'

'I don't miss you I miss the misery!' Ten finished the chorus.

'I've tried but I just can't take it, I'd rather fight than just fake it-' Ten sang, with Eleven in the backround going 'Cause I like it rough!'

'You know that I've had enough, I dare you to call my bluff, can't take to much of a good th-ing!' Ten sang while Eleven burst in with 'I'm telling you!'

'I miss the bad things, the way you hate me! I miss the screaming, and the way you blame me! I miss the phone calls when it's your fault, I miss the late nights- don't miss you at all!' Eleven and Ten sang again, with River jamming away on the guitar.

'I like that kick in the fa-ace' Ten sang, this time.

'And the things you do to me!' Eleven cut through.

'I love the way that it HURRRTS!' Ten once again successfully did a small kinda scremo thing, which he must have a talent for.

'I don't miss you I miss the misery!' Eleven sang near the end of Ten's line.

'Just know that I'll make you hurt' Ten sang, opening the bridge.

'I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me' Eleven echoed.

'When you tell me you'll make it worse-' Ten sang, with Eleven echoing with '-I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV'

'I hate that feeling inside you'll tell me how hard you try but when we're at our worse...' Eleven sang softly.

'I miss the misery' They both sang, Eleven taking the higher part, with Ten singing the bass.

'I miss the bad things, the way you hate me, I miss the screaming the way that you blame me!' Ten singing softly again.

'I miss the feeling of pains in my chest! Miss the phone calls when it's your fault, I miss the late nights- don't miss you at all!' They both sang again.

'I like that kick in the fa-ace' Ten separated from Eleven's vocals.

'And the things you do to me' Eleven echoed.

'I love the way that it hurts!' Ten sang.

'I don't miss you I miss the misery!' Eleven sang, and then Ten echoed- 'I don't miss you I miss the misery!'

'I don't miss you I miss the misery.' They both finished, they song ending and a quiet taking over the room.

~••~••~••~

A/N: IM ON A ROLL GUYS. So I went through my playlist, and wrote down songs I wanted to do. It's about... Thirty some? And then I wrote down the beautiful requests, which is almost twenty, and ack. This story isn't ending soon!

But- when it does, I am thinking about maybe doing a sequel, but with just Ten, Eleven, Jack, and the Master. How does that sound? Or maybe I'll do a spin-off. I could start that in like, late August, early September? It's not one of my priorities, unlike this and my other Doctor Who story. I'm taking a break from Avengers stories right now. Sigh. Actually, I'm only writing Doctor Who things now...

Requests, suggestions, and reviews are always welcome. I love reading the reviews, they make me smile.

-Moose 


End file.
